Berries
by Katz Monster
Summary: May and Drew are travelling through Ilex Forest, shocked too find that they have run out of food. Drew manages to find a Ferrero Rocher, and they use that as a prize for their challenge: Who can get the most edible berries in an hour?


**Hi Guys! I've had this sitting in my plans for a while now, but I guess easter came out and forced me to write it**.** Anyway, hope you enjoy this** **contestshippy fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or this would have definitely happened in the anime!**

* * *

May and Drew were walking through the unforgiving forest of Ilex. It was close to mid-day and May had yet to eat a second time and was getting hungry.

"I'm hungry," she whined to her fellow co-ordinator.

"Well, eat something from your never-ending supply of food," he said hoping it would solve the predicament.

May sighed. "That's the problem, I'm out of food. We've been stuck in here for a week, I only packed for five days."

Drew went wide-eyed at his sudden realisation... "That means we have no food!"

"What?" May nearly screamed at him. "Let's check our stuff again!"

The two of them hopelessly searched through their belongings, hoping to find another piece of food. May practically tore apart her bag, while Drew took a gentler approach and took everything out in piles. Drew's hand felt something, crinkled foil and paper. It felt just like...

"I found a Ferrero Rocher!" he exclaimed, holding up to the sun.

May looked at him with the best puppy-eyes she could muster on an empty stomach. "Please, please, please, please!" May pleaded him, grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt as he stood up to protect the chocolate. He put his hand out to stop her.

"No May, we won't have any food if we eat this. We'll have to look for some berries," he said with a warning tone in his voice.

May looked confused. "Then how do we decide who gets to eat it?" she asked. That was a good point.

Drew thought for a moment, before his face lit up as he came up with an idea. "The winner gets the chocolate. We make this into a challenge, after an hour whoever has the most edible berries gets the chocolate," he said his emerald eyes glinting at the almost certain prize he had.

"Why do they have to be edible?"

Drew face-faulted. "Oh June, always the airhead."

May pouted. "Not my fault I don't get it, Grasshead."

…

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May called as she released her faithful starter Pokémon.

He let out battle cry and turned to May in confusion when he noticed the absence of her green-haired rival.

"Alright Blaziken, we have run out of food, so Drew and I are having a race of sorts. You can help me find the best tasting and edible berries out here, so I can beat Grasshead and get the Ferrero Rocher!" May exclaimed determinately, while fist-pumping.

Blaziken nodded in understanding and jumped onto a nearby tree branch, picking a few blue and green berries before jumping back down and handing them to May.

"Thanks Blaziken. Let's go and find more berries!"

The fire-fighting type walked further into the woods in search of more of _his_ favourite berries.

…

"Roserade, come on out," Drew called for the bouquet Pokémon.

The grass-poison type turned to her master with a confused look as she noticed a missing brunette co-ordinator.

"Yeah yeah, May and I are taking a challenge. Because we ran out of food, we're seeing who can find the most edible berries within an hour. Think you can help me find the sweetest berries in Ilex Forest?"

Roserade smirked and pointed to a nearby tree full of blotchy red berries.

"Nice work."

The two ran over to the tree, collected a few then continued to find more berries deeper in the forest.

…

After the hour had gone by, Drew returned to the camp-site, surprised to see May already there.

"What are you doing here? I thought I would have to send Flygon after you again," Drew said smirking at May's unamused expression.

"Shut up, it was only that one time! Plus, I had to make several trip out there because I couldn't hold all of the berries at once without my backpack," May said smugly, moving away from the fold-up table she was standing in front of. On the table was a rather large pile of berries. Blue and green coloured berries called apicot; yellow and blue rings known as aspear berries; top shaped, yellow and orange berries called figy; plain yellow nomel berries; and Drew struggled to contain his laughter at the last one: spiky red berries with a grassy top... Tamato berries.

"May," he started, trying to maintain a straight face. "Do you know how many of those are palatable to humans?"

"What do you mean?"

Face-palm. "Do you know what palatable means?"

"No," May said sheepishly.

"It means -in the simplest possible terms- tastes good," Drew explained with a sigh. "So are they palatable?"

May chuckled nervously. "I assumed all of them are, but I also have this!" She proudly held out three bluk berries. Both blushed at the importance and memories they held.

Drew shook off the memories and smirked. "As it happens, we both got bluk berries." Drew smiled briefly as he held out his own berry, but it quickly changed back to its usual form. "But all of my berries are edible." He clicked his fingers and from behind him Roserade came out holding a medium sized woven basket full of assorted berries, all looking rather different from May's. There were blotchy red berries known as custap berries, the pink and well known pecha berry and a curled pink and cream lot of berries called mago.

"How do you know all of those taste good?" May asked.

"Easy." Drew picked up a custap berry and bit into it. "I asked Roserade to help me, plus I've been eating a few of these as we went."

May huffed and stared back at her own pile. "Well, how could mine not taste good? I asked Blaziken to help me," she said in a way in which it was easy to tell that she was annoyed.

Drew sighed. "June, different types of Pokémon have different tastes to us, but if you trust in Blaziken, then eat one of the berries he picked out." Drew finished speaking with a smirk.

"I trust Blaziken, so I accept on one condition," she said mischievously.

"And that is?" Drew asked, finishing the last bite of the berry.

May smirked and Drew got a very bad feeling. "You have to eat one as well."

Drew brushed off the bad feeling, he could easily save his taste-buds with the chocolate he will have no doubt won. "Fine, let's do this. But, you're going first."

May nodded before she realised what he had said. "What? No, I'm not going first! You can go first Mr-my-berries-are-perfect!" she yelled.

"I don't think so." Drew smirked and grabbed an apicot berry. He got her in a head lock.

"Grasshead! Cut it-!" While May was yelling Drew took the opportunity to shove the berry in her mouth, forcing her to be the one to go first.

May scowled at him when she was released form his grip and bit into the berry which was in her mouth. As soon as the dry-sour and slightly spicy juices reached her tongue she spat the berry out and reach for one of the nomel berries Blaziken had picked. This turned out to be a mistake because the sour flavour of the berry was overwhelming and she reached for a tamato berry, bit into it and her lips swelled due to the extremely spicy flavour. She had almost mastered 'Flamethrower'.

While watching the sight, Drew did feel sorry for his co-ordinator rival and decided that he should help her. He took a mago berry and shoved it in her open mouth, watching in amusement as she face returned to a healthier colour rather than the red it was before.

Once May had calmed down, she muttered a quick thanks and sat down on a nearby log. Drew joined her and they ate the berries Roserade found in silence... That was until Drew broke it.

"Would you say I win?" he asked, nudging the brunette beside him with his shoulder.

"I guess." She sighed.

She watched as Drew slowly unwrapped the chocolate, bringing it to his nose smelling its fragrance. He popped it in his mouth and let the flavour of the chocolate roll around his tongue. His emerald eyes stared into May's scowling sapphire ones.

"Hurry up and swallow it already!" she exclaimed, jealous getting the best of her.

"But where the fun in that?" Drew said surprisingly well considering his mouth was full of chocolate and hazel nut.

He slowly bit into the shell holding the smooth filing, but before he could get much further, he felt May's lips crash onto his. Her tongue working it way in and stealing the prize from him. She pulled back with a smirk on her face as she continued eating his chocolate. Her boyfriend smirked back.

"You could have asked to share."

He brought his lips back to her own.

* * *

**Yeah I may have gotten a little carried away at the end there... Please review!**


End file.
